


The New Alpha

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Winchesters, Omega Ellen Harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Ellen is working at The Roadhouse when John Winchester brings in an alpha that she's never met.





	The New Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Motor Oil/Cut Grass/ Gun Powder
> 
> This is different from my usual fair but the pairing shouldn't be a surprise to anyone who has read my works before.

Ellen Harvelle had been a hunter’s widow for far longer than she’d ever been a hunter’s mate. She and Bill had been mated for one year before she had Jo, and he’d died when Jo was two. There were times when she wished that they’d waited longer before having; because she savored the memories of hunting alongside of Bill, even though he started their relationship with the belief that an omega needed protecting. He’d learned soon enough that Ellen needed no man’s protection and never had. Once he’d gotten with the program, they’d spent a good few years together. They’d traveled and hunted for a few years together before mating. Ellen had wanted to be sure she’d picked the right man and wouldn’t mate a moment sooner. Bill had smelled of warm cotton and earth, though mildly because he’d been a beta, but it still always put her in mind of home and hearth. She missed his scent to this day.

Once she’d settled, she’d opened the Roadhouse and for a time, Bill had stayed with her and had run the place too. Then he’d gotten itchy feet and had wandered farther and farther away until he went off on a hunt with John Winchester and had never come back. She couldn’t say that she blamed John directly, hunts went bad and she knew it, still, she didn’t like the sight of the man. That feeling had gotten easier over the years but she still felt the itch of it when he walked in the bar.

It was a persistent scratching between her shoulder blades. She felt it now, watching the hunter come to into the bar with a bearded stranger wearing a ball cap. When they came to the bar, Ellen could tell they were both alphas and more, there was a thread of aggression undercutting their combined scents. It was hard to pick them apart.

“Look, it ain’t necessary for us both to be here. I’ll head back with Sam and Dean.” The stranger was saying. Ellen’s ears perked because she knew John had pups but she’d never heard their names or seen them before. She only knew the hunter took them with him; something which she and Bill would have never dreamed of doing.

John was glaring daggers at the other hunter. “Dean can keep up with Sam just fine. The boy doesn’t need us hanging over him.”

Bobby’s lips drew down into a hard, thin line before he replied. “The kid is eight, John.”

John drew back with his lips curled into a snarl. “And they are my pups.”                                         

Bobby backed off, hands raised.

John took this as a gesture of submission and his posture eased somewhat. “I’m going to talk to Walt in the corner.” He turned and left the other alpha at the counter.

With John gone, Ellen could get a better scent of the newcomer. He smelled of cut grass and motor oil with a hint of gunpowder mixed in. She found it somewhat pleasing to the senses though certainly not something to go crazy about. “What can I get for you?” She asked him as he turned towards her.

The alpha looked to her slowly, his eyes still on John for a moment as the hunter engaged another man at one of the booths in the bar. “I’ll have a beer, please. Whatever is on tap.” His voice was more of a grunt and growl and he was still scowling.

Ellen supposed she shouldn’t find the scowl endearing but she did. He was still concerned over pups that weren’t his. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

His eyes snapped to hers then. “I don’t come down this way much. Heard about the place though.”

Ellen nodded as she pushed him the beer. “And you are…?” Really, his name shouldn’t matter but she found that she wanted to know.

“Bobby Singer.” He offered his hand to her.

She took it. “Ellen Harvelle.”

Bobby nodded sagely. “I knew Bill a little bit. He was a good man.”

“Thank you.” Ellen picked up a cloth under the bar and set to wiping the surface down to give herself something to do. “You..ah… hunt with John often?”

“From time to time.” Bobby glanced at John then snorted. “Damn fool is too eager to get himself killed.”

Ellen nodded again. “You know his pups?”

“Yup.” Bobby’s eyes narrowed faintly at her as he said it. It was clear he was wondering why she cared.

Before she could say anything more, John returned to them. “Walt’s going to come take care of the vamp nest with me. Since you are so worried about the pups, you take them.” He tossed a hotel key to Bobby and left with Walt.

The relief on Bobby’s face was clear. “Thank god.” He breathed the words so quietly that she almost missed them. The bearded alpha turned back to her and handed her a ten dollar bill. “For the bill.”

Ellen took it and began to cash him out, glancing up once. “You know, I make a mean burger… if you want to find a place to bring the pups for dinner or anything.”

Bobby accepted his change and gave her the first smile she’d seen from him. “Thanks Ellen.”

She nodded her reply and watched him go.

***

Bobby returned the next evening with two pups in tow. Ellen met them at the door with a smile and ushered the three of them to a booth near the bar.

“Glad to see you again, Bobby.” She said as she smiled at the youngest pup, a dark haired cutie that peaked at her shyly before hiding his face against the alpha’s shoulder. The other pup must be Dean, as he looked to be about eight (as the two discussed last night). He had big green eyes that darted around the bar to take it all in while trying not to seem nervous about this. Ellen also noticed a skinned knee that was visible through ripped jeans. She was beginning to get the feeling that Dean was something of a handful. “Let me get you a booster seat.”

“Thanks.”  The alpha nodded and nudged Dean into the booth across from him.

Ellen returned with the booster seat then helpfully put it down on the seat for Bobby. She couldn’t help grinning to herself as she watched the alpha try to wrestle a wiggling preschooler into the chair. As soon as the three were settled, she handed Bobby a menu and settled two placemats in front of the pups, before handing them crayons.  “Can I bring you something to drink?”

“Tea.” Bobby answered, then glanced at the kids.

Dean piped up. “I want a coke.”

“Now wait a minute.” Bobby grunted. “You can’t have a coke.”

“Why not? The boy glowered at the alpha.

“Because you are a freaking kid and caffeine will stunt your growth.” Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, seeming a little frazzled. “You are wired enough without it. Water, milk or juice.”

“You’re killing me here.” The boy complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Next to Bobby, the younger pup piped up. “Chocolate milk! I want chocolate milk! Can I have some? Please, Bobby?” He turned a bright, eager smile on the alpha.

Ellen glanced to Bobby and received a nod. “And you, young man?” She addressed Dean again.

The boy huffed again, frowning at Bobby then looked almost yearningly at Sam. He shook his head.  “What about sprite?”

With a sigh, the alpha conceded. “Sprite’s fine.” There’s a breath before Bobby spoke again. “It’s okay to have chocolate milk if you want it, Dean.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the adult as if not trusting him for a moment, and then nodded slowly. “Yeah, chocolate milk is fine.” His little face looked so serious that it made Ellen’s heart ache.

“I’ll be right back.” At this hour, the Roadhouse was empty. It was too early for the hunters to be in and too late for lunch. Ellen wasn’t interrupted as she put the drinks together and returned to the table. She handed out the drinks. Sam knocked his over first thing, but thankfully, the lidded cup prevented a spill.

The alpha jumped, not expecting this and snapped up the cup. Both pups looked at him in trepidation. Bobby glanced between them, his brow furrowed as he read the sudden tension in the children. He put the cup down in front of Sam and opened the straw before he poked it into the lid. “Here Sam.”

Sam grinned widely and took the drink. Across the table, Dean let out a small breath and seemed to relax.

Ellen was starting to put together a picture of John Winchester’s parenting that wasn’t very favorable. On the other hand, she was curious about the alpha that had stepped in to care for pups that weren’t his own. “You all ready to order?” She asked, reminding the others of her presence.

Dean spoke up first. “I want a cheeseburger and fries. Can I have bacon on the burger too?”

“Yep, not a problem. You want lettuce and tomato?” Ellen scribbled the order down on her pad.

“Real men don’t eat vegetables.” The boy said with disdain.

Bobby snorted. “Maybe your Daddy don’t, but I do. Vegetables will do you some good, boy.”

Dean took this in, thinking seriously about it. “Alright, lettuce and tomato too. He pointed to the menu before him. “Sam wants macaroni and cheese.”

“Mac and Cheese!” Sam shrieked next to Bobby.

“Got it.” Ellen turned to Bobby last. “How about you, big guy?”

The alpha looked at her, his cheeks seeming to pink just a little bit though he looked at her as if he wasn’t sure what she was about. “I’ll have the cheeseburger like the kid.”

“Bacon, lettuce, tomato?”

“Yup.”

“Got it.” She winked at the alpha. She wasn’t sure why, other than he was a little cute when he blushed and despite being gruff. She headed towards the kitchen but before she went in, she turned back to look at the table. Bobby was holding a crayon and was busy coloring something with Sam. Her heart warmed further. She knew they weren’t his kids and yet, he was so patient with them.

Ellen made the food herself because at this hour, it was just her in the bar. It didn’t take her long to finish the food and soon she was carrying it back to the table. She came back to find that Bobby had folded a napkin into a paper football which he and Dean were flicking back and forth between them across the table. The boy’s eyes were bright and he was laughing too. It was the first time Ellen had seen him smile. She handed out the food and a bottle of ketchup as well. Then headed back to the bar to let them eat in peace. From that distance, she had a good view of the three as they ate dinner. There was laughter as the three ate. At several points during the meal, Bobby reminded Sam to eat with his fork but the boy seemed intent on eating with his hands. She decided to come back to the table when Bobby’s drink got low. She topped it up, smiling because Dean had a streak of ketchup down his shirt and Sam was literally covered with macaroni and cheese.

“I’m guessing you boys liked the food.” She commented as she checked both of the boys’ drinks to make sure they had enough.

“That was a damn fine burger!” Dean announced with ketchup smeared lips.

Bobby didn’t correct the boy, just shook his head and laughed. “Guess so.”

Ellen leaned back against the table behind her. “How long are you watching John’s pups?”

Bobby shrugged. “I dunno. Figured it would do ‘em some good to be kids for a little bit.” Next to him Sam laughed again as he smeared his hands on the table. Bobby winced and picked up a napkin and began to attempt to clean the boy’s hands.

Ellen relented after watching the alpha shred the napkin. “Would you like me to help clean him up a bit at the bar sink?”

“Would you?” Bobby looked a little relieved.

Ellen nodded and waited for the alpha to lift the pup up over his lap to place on the far side of the bench. Ellen offered her hand to the pup and he took it, then slid off the booth. “Come on then, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Behind her, she heard Dean hiss. “Are you sure she’s safe?”

“Yeah kid. Your dad told me Ellen was trustworthy.” Bobby shot back.

“What’s your name?” The pup next to her asked as they crossed around the back of the bar.

Ellen found herself looking down into wide, hazel eyes. “Ellen Harvelle.”

“I’m Sam! That’s my brother Dean and Bobby. He’s a friend of my dad. Do you work here?”

“I do. This is my place. I own it.” Ellen told him as she pulled him up onto a stool and turned on the taps to the sink.

“Did you make dinner? It was really good.” Sam chattered her ear off as she was cleaning his hands. “Dean normally makes dinner for me. We had fruit loops last night!”

“Fruit loops, huh?” Ellen dried the boy and then walked him back to the table. She handed him over to Bobby, who was busy scrubbing the ketchup from Dean’s shirt.

“Bobby! Ellen made our food!” Sam chirped as he ran around the alpha’s feet.

Bobby rose up and glanced at Ellen with a smile that honestly seemed a little shy. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Ellen said, leading the way back to the cash register, where she rang them up. When Bobby stepped up, she noticed his smell again. The scent of cut grass and motor oil teased her nose, overlaid with a faint thread of gunpowder. She found that she rather liked it. Money changed hands and she cashed him out. As he’s tucking his money in his wallet, she leaned onto the bar and spoke again. “You come back and see me, you hear?”

Bobby whipped his head up and once again gave her the shy look that said he’s not sure what she’s up to. “I… sure Ellen.”

“Bring the pups too. I like ‘em.” She winked for good measure. Now that she thought about it, she’d like to get to know Bobby Singer a little better. He seemed like a nice alpha and in her world, those were few and far between.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or are kid!Sam and kid!Dean really cute?


End file.
